New Family
by 1italianbella
Summary: Robbie Ray and Lilly's mom are married! What will happen? Jiley and Loliver
1. Surprise!

Lilly's POV

It's been 4 months my mom has been dating Mr. Stewart. Miley and I were hoping we would become sisters. I was sitting in Biology daydreaming what life would be like.

"_Robbie Ray and Heather I now_ _pronounce to Mr. and Mrs. Stewart._

_You may kiss the bride."_

_Mom and Step-Dad kissing._

_Miley and I cheering. _

"Lilly, what is an one cell organism?" Miss Kunkle asked.

"Um..unicellular?" I said.

"Correct" Miss Kunkle said surprised.

After class, Miley grabbed me.

"What were you thinking about?" Miley asked.

"Our parents getting married." I answered.

"Oh ya, want to come over after school?"

"Sure!"

Miley's POV

Lilly and I walked to my house after school. We walked in the front door and saw Lilly's mom wrapped around my dad.

"Hey" Lilly and I both said.

"Sit down please." said Lilly's mom.

We sat down.

"Hey Jackson sit down" Dad said as Jackson came in.

"Kids, while you three were at school, Heather and I were out on a date." Dad began.

"We went to my favorite restaurant." Lilly's mom said.

"At desert, I asked Heather to marry me."

"And I said Yes." Lilly's mom said as she showed the ring and kissed dad.

"Congratulations!"Scream Lilly and me.

I hugged my soon-to-be step mom and Lilly hugged dad. Jackson just sat there. Dad and Heather then went upstairs. Lilly and I talked to Jackson.

"Jackson, aren't you happy for Dad?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Why, don't you want him to be happy?" I asked.

"We are fine just the way we are now! And Lilly's mom can't replace our mom Miley!" Jackson yelled.

"What my mom is not good enough for you dad?"Lilly asked angrily.

"Ya Jackson is something wrong with her?" I asked.

"No, it's just she is not mom!" Jackson yelled as he ran to his room.

"I don't know why Jackson's upset. My dad is happy." I said.

"And my mom is happy. She told me these past 4 months was the happiest time for her"

"Same with my dad."

"Miles, let's go plan where I'm going to live."

"Ok, well my dad said that your little brother could share with Jackson and your room could be the guest room, and you get to redo it." I told her.

"Ok, let's go look through magazines to see what I can put in my new room!" Lilly exclaimed.

We grabbed magazines and looked through them.

Lilly's POV

I'm so happy mom is getting married to Miley's dad!

"Lilly, call your brother and tell him the good news!" Mom screamed.

I dialed home on my cell.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hey Max! It's your loving sister Lilly!"

"Hi Lilly!"

"Guess What?"

"Chicken Butt!" He laughed.

"No, Mom is engaged!"

"Yay! I get another daddy!"

"And another sister and guess what else you get!"

"What?"

"An older brother!"

"Yes! I always wanted an older brother!"

"Well Max I have to go! Love you bye!"

I hang up.

"How old is your brother?" Miley asked.

"He's seven." I answered.

"We're going to be Sisters!" Miley screamed as she hugged me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is short! Next one will be longer!**


	2. PreWedding

**Few months later**

Lilly's POV

So my mom and Mr. Stewart are having their wedding June 4! I was my mom's maid of honor and Miley was one of her bridesmaids! My brother was the ring bearer. Jackson is Mr. Stewart's best man, but I don't have to walk with him! Oliver and Jake or groomsmen so I'm walking with Oliver and Miley is with Jake. Jackson will be with my mom's best friend. Today Miley, Lucy, and I are trying on our dresses. (Lucy is my mom's friend)

"Good choice mom!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I put something extra on your dress since you're my maid of honor!" mom told me.

The bridesmaids dresses were a light green and my dress had a small flower at the left of my waist.

"I love these dresses too!" Miley yelled.

"I'm so glad you're getting married Heather!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll be right back, I'm trying my dress on." Mom said.

Mom went into the dressing room. When she came out she looked stunning. I went and hugged her.

"Robbie Ray is on lucky guy" I told her.

I felt tear drops on my head.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Yes, I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"I can't believe the wedding is a month away!" Lucy said.

Oliver's POV 

Fun, we are trying on our suits today. I'm so happy I'm walking with Lilly in the wedding! Lilly and Miley told us to get Jackson to be happy for his dad.

"I'll be right back." Mr. Stewart said as he left.

"Jackson, why are you not happy for your dad?" I asked.

"It's nothing!" Jackson yelled and then turned around.

"Jackson..." Jake said but Mr. Stewart came in.

"I just talked to Heather. She said the day before the wedding it will be a 'family day' where Heather and I don't see each other that day and spend time with our family." Mr. Stewart told us.

* * *

**Two Days Before the Wedding**

Lilly's POV

Two days until my mom gets married and Miley becomes my sister! I can't wait.

"Hey Miley, do you want to have a movie night at my house?" I asked.

"Sure! Since we can't see each other tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

That night she came in her movie jammies.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"The Notebook!" She exclaimed.

I put it on. When it came near to the kiss in the rain Miley and I started saying the lines.

"Why didn't you write? I waited for you for 7 sevens! It wasn't over for me!" I recited.

"I wrote 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year. It wasn't over for me!" Miley recited.

THE KISS IN THE RAIN!!

After the movie Miley spent the night. In the morning she got up and said she would see me tomorrow for the wedding!

* * *

Miley's POV

One more until Lilly and I are sisters! Jackson is still not happy about it. For the day we went to the amusement park. At night it was dad's idea to watch old home movies from when mom was alive.

_This is making me sad. I'm suppose to be happy! Why does dad want to watch these?_

I snapped out of my thought when I smelled hot chocolate.

_Loco Hot Coco?_

"Here's my famous Loco Hot Coco!" Dad exclaimed as her gave us all a cup.

We had fun for the rest of the night. Then we got tired and went to bed.

"Night Bud" Dad said.

"Night Daddy, last night of being unmarried!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

I laid down and went to sleep then had a strange dream.


	3. Greatest Dream Ever

Miley's POV

_**My dream self walked into the living room. Jackson and dad were there.**_

"_Miley, is this your dream too?" Jackson asked._

"_Yes, Loco Hot Coco does that." I answered._

"_I wanted this to happen." Dad _

_**What?**_

"_Brooke you can come in now." Dad said._

"_Mom?" Jackson and I said together._

"_That's right" Mom said as she hugged Jackson and I._

"_What are you doing here." I asked._

"_Jackson is not happy about your dad getting married." Mom said._

"_How did you know that?" Jackson asked._

"_I'm your mom." she answered. _

"_Robbie can you leave for a little while so I can talk to Miley and Jackson." mom said._

"_Sure" dad said as he left._

_Jackson and I were with mom alone._

"_Now Jackson why are you not happy for your dad?" mom asked._

"_Because Lilly's mom is not you!" He exclaimed._

"_Jackson, I will show you and Miley the future." Mom said._

"_Momma say what?" I asked._

_Before I knew it we were going through something then hit the ground._

"_Ow" Jackson and I said. _

"_Welcome to the future. This is 4 years from today." Mom told us._

"_Woah" Jackson and I both said. _

"_This is summer. Jackson you are a junior in college at UCLA" Mom began. _

_We saw future Jackson in a UCLA hoodie watching T.V. _

"_Miley, you are a freshman at Ohio State." Mom told me._

_I saw future me in a OSU hoodie._

"_What about Lilly and Oliver?" I asked._

"_They went to OSU also. Oliver on a football scholarship and Lilly is studying to be a doctor." Mom told me._

_We saw Lilly, Jackson, Dad, Lilly's mom, Max, and I eating dinner._

"_How's UCLA?" Heather asked._

"_It's great! I have a girlfriend but she lives in Utah." future Jackson happily told us._

"_How's Ohio State?" Dad asked._

"_It's great!" Lilly and I said._

"_Jake and I started dating again!" my future self said._

"_That's great!" Heather said._

"_Oliver and I celebrate our 3 year anniversary_ _tomorrow!" Lilly said._

_I gasped Lilly and Oliver going out? _

_We stayed an hour in dream time._

"_Ready to go back?" Mom asked._

"_Yes" Jackson and I said._

_We left and came back to our time._

"_Okay, don't tell anyone their future. Let them do it on their own" Mom warned us._

"_Okay" we replied. _

"_Jackson what do you think of your dad getting married now?" mom asked._

"_We will be happy, you will never be replaced in our hearts, and Lilly's mom is nice." Jackson said._

"_That's what I wanted to hear." Mom said. _

_We all hugged._

"_Robbie Ray you can come back!" mom yelled._

_We had a family night in the dream and watched a movie, ate dinner, and then said goodbye to mom when we went to bed in our dream. _

_**This was a great dream.**_


	4. IM convos & Packing

Lilly's POV

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top, She's got a body like a hourglass–_

"Hello?" I said as I woke up.

"Lilly wake up sleepy head! We're going to be sisters!" Miley yelled.

"Miley calmed down, it's 7 in the morning." I said back.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going back to bed." I said as I hung up the phone.

I fell back asleep. I woke up at 10. I put on my Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a sweat shirt with a zipper. I bored so I signed on AIM.

Oliver was on. Miley's away message was up it said 'busy talk to y'all later!'

**Sk8erGrl92:**hey oliver

**SmokinOken:**hey lilly! Wuts up?

**Sk8terGrl92:**nm, just bored and u?

**SmokinOken:**same. excited 4 the wedding?

**Sk8terGrl92:**yep! I cant wait:)

**SmokinOken:**me 2!

**SmokinOken:**um..Lilly? I need 2 tell u something

**Sk8terGrl92:**ok spill

**SmileyMileshm** sent you an IM.

**SmileyMileshm:**Hey lil wuts up?

**Sk8terGrl92: **nm just talking to oliver

**SmileyMileshm:** cool, lets do a chat room.

**SmileyMileshm** made a chat room for you and **SmokinOken**

**SmileyMileshm:** hey lilly and oliver!

**SmokinOken:** hey

**Sk8terGrl92:** hey oliver and miley.

**SmileyMileshm:** sweet niblets

**Sk8terGrl92:** wut is it miles?

**SmileyMileshm:** my dad wants me to get off.

**SmokinOken:** why?

**SmileyMileshm:** cause he wants jackson & me 2 have a family breakfast b4 he gets married.

**Sk8terGrl92:** k c u l8er when we get our hair done 4 the wedding!

**SmokinOken:** c u the wedding!

**SmileyMileshm:** ttyl! lylas lilly!

**Sk8terGrl92:** ttyl lylas!

**SmileyMileshm** has signed off

**Sk8terGrl92:** oliver what did u want to tell me?

**SmokinOken:** lilly, I love u

I stared at my computer screen.

**SmokinOken:** lilly?

**Sk8terGrl92:** I dunno wut to say

**SmokinOken:** just tell me how you feel about me.

**Sk8terGrl92:** um..I well

**Sk8terGrl92:** I will tell u the wedding or reception about how I feel about u

**SmokinOken:** ok

**Sk8terGrl92:** thx. g2g mom is calling me to get off. ttyl!

**SmokinOken:** ttyl c u the wedding!

**Sk8terGrl92** has signed off.

Ok, so I lied. My mom wasn't calling me. I just didn't know what to tell Oliver. I laid on my bed and started listening to my IPod.

_If we were movie, you be the right guy and I be the best friend that you fall in love with. In the end we be laughing–_

I switched songs. I didn't want to hear any love songs.

_You are the music in me–_switch

_Teenagers scar the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone will bleed. So tuck in your clothes, I'll strike a violent pose. Maybe they will leave you alone but not me. _

Yay not a love song.

"Lillian Anne Truscott come down here!" Mom yelled.

I turned my IPod off and went down stairs.

"Ya mom?" I asked.

"I asked you to start packing and what do I find? The boxes in the garage empty!" she yelled.

"I thought we would do the moving in next week" I reminded her.

"Yes moving in, but not packing!" she yelled.

"Ok, Fine! I'll started packing!" I exclaimed.

"Do your bedroom and bathroom today" she told me.

I grabbed the boxes that said 'Lilly's bedroom' and 'Lilly's bathroom' Then I went upstairs to my bedroom.

I started to take my clothes and put them in the boxes. It took me an hour to get my closet cleaned out. The only clothes out were my dress, what I was wearing, pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow. I also had shoes for my dress, slippers, and converses out.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top, She's got a body like a hourglass–_

"Hey miles"

"Hey lilly. What are you up to?"

"Packing. It took me an hour to pack my closet!"

"Ha. I don't have to pack at all! Just clean the guest room for you. Jackson is cleaning his room."

"Don't laugh! I hate packing!"

"Are you using your bed or the one in my guest room?"

"My bed"

"Ok Jackson and I are going to come over and pick up Max's and your beds, so we can put then in our house."

"Ok see you then"

we hang up. 10 minutes later Miley and Jackson were here.

"Hey Miley!" I yelled as I hugged Miley.

"Will I get to keep my race car bed?" Max asked Jackson.

"Yes, you will." he answered.

"Cool!" Max exclaimed.

"I'm excited to have a little brother! Instead of just having a sister" Jackson said.

We went up to my room to get my bed first. I cleaned it off and all that was on it was the bed sheets. Jackson, Miley, and I lifted it and put it in the Uhaul truck that Robbie ray rented. After that we went to Max's room. Jackson and Miley lifted it and put it in the Uhaul.

"Well dad wanted us to stay you get to know you or help you pack." Jackson said.

"I already packed my bathroom! But you can help pack my bedroom!" Max told Jackson.

"Miley help me pack?" I asked.

Miley nodded and we went to my room.

"What should we pack?" she asked.

"How about stuff that's around my bed. Like the stuff on my night stand etc." I told her.

We started packing.

"Oliver told me he loves me" I told her.

"What? What did you say back?"

"That I would tell him at the wedding or the reception how I feel"

"Lilly!"

"Miley!"

"Now you will leave him wondering!"

"I know. Let's get back to packing."

It took us a few hours to finish my room.. Everything in my room was in boxes.

"Miles, am I getting new wallpaper and carpet in my new room?"

"Yes. Oh I have the book so you can pick out what you want!"

She handed me the book. After 30 minutes I picked out what I wanted.

"Ok. I'll tell dad" Miley said as she put the book in her American Eagle bag.

"Let's pack my bathroom now." I said.

We went into the bathroom. Took the shower curtain down and put the rugs in the box. It took 2 hours to finish the bathroom. We were finish with the bathroom all there was a tube, toilet, and sink. My bedroom was empty, well expect for the boxes.

"Time to go to the salon!" Mom yelled.

We went to the salon. We got out nails done. Our hair was getting done. I couldn't wait for the wedding!


	5. Wedding

Miley's POV

In one hour, dad is going to get married!

Lilly and I got our hair and nails done.

We were getting dressed at the church.

Lilly, Max, Jackson, and I were at Lilly's house. We are about to leave.

"Jackson! Hurry up!" I yelled. I wish I could drive now so that we could leave now.

5 minutes later, Jackson ran downstairs.

"Sorry Miles, but my hair had to look perfect." Jackson said with a smirked.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

We got into Jackson's car and went to the church. Jackson and Max went to the men's dressing room. Lilly and I to the women's dressing room.

We took out our dresses and slipped them on. Heather came out with her wedding dress on.

"Mom you look great!" Lilly said as she hugged her mom.

"You look fabulous!" I said as I hugged her. I would get another mom after this.

"Thanks!" Heather replied.

"I'll be right back. I got a call." Lucy said as she left.

"Um..Heather?" I started.

"What is it Miley?" she replied.

"I'm Hannah Montana" I said.

"What?" she said in shocked.

"It's true. Miley has a double life." Lilly said.

"Yes, I'm Miley all day except when Hannah has concerts."

"I can live with it." Heather said.

"Don't tell anyone!" I said.

Heather nodded and Lucy came back in.

"Time for me to get married!" Heather screamed.

Lilly's POV

Wow. Mom is getting married. We are now standing at the back of the church with the groomsmen. Jackson and Lucy first. Oliver and I second. Jake and Miley third. Max and Miley's cousin after us. (Miley's cousin is the flower girl) Oliver looked great.

"You look pretty Lilly" Oliver whispered.

"Thanks. Um.Oliver?" I whispered back.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I feel the same about you" I whispered.

Just then the music started playing. And we were off. I felt all eyes on me as I walked. After we walked. My mom came out and walked up to the alter.

The priest said all that boring stuff.

Then mom and future step-dad said their vows.

"You may kiss the bride"

Mom gave me her flowers and then kissed my step-dad.

They walked down the aisle. Jackson and Lucy followed. Then Oliver and I. Then Jake and Miley. Then Max and Miley's cousin.

We took pictures and then went to the reception. After dinner, the dancing started.

"Dance with me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes"

Jake, Miley, Jackson, and Lucy were already dancing. Of course mom and step-dad were. I noticed it was a slow song. It was the song "I Will Always Love You"

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked as we were dancing.

"Yes!" I said as I kissed him.

We danced and kissed a few times. But we mostly danced. Jake, Miley, Oliver, and I went back to our table for a break. Jake and Oliver got drinks.

"So are you and Oliver a item now?" Miley asked.

"Yep and you & Jake?"

"Yep. 1 month today."

Just then Jake and Oliver came back.

Best night of my Life!

When it was over step-dad drove mom to home. Jackson(step-brother) drove Max and I home. We would start moving tomorrow.

"Goodnight sister!" I said as I hugged Miley.

"Same to you sister!" Miley said as she hugged me.

I went to sleep on the couch. Max was in mom's bed. Tomorrow I will move into my new house!


	6. Memories and Moving

Lilly's POV

"LILLY!! WAKE UP!!!" my annoying little brother Max shouted as he was shaking me.

"Go Away Max!" I shouted back.

"Lillian Anne Tr-Stewart! Wake up!" Mom said.

Stewart? Did my last name change too?

"Mom did my last name change too?" I asked.

"Well your step-father didn't adopt you and Max as his own kids so I guess no." she answered.

"Ok, that's what I thought." I said.

"Now get dressed. The moving van will be here in 10 minutes." mom told me.

I got off of the couch. I went up to my old room and got the clothes I left there. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Mom what are we doing with your bed?" I asked.

"We are giving it to your grandparents because they need a new bed." she answered.

When the moving van arrived, we loaded the furniture first on. Then boxes for other rooms. There was another van for our boxes for bedrooms/bathrooms. After we loaded all the boxes we went into the house.

"Well this is it." Mom said.

I looked around which once was my house. It was sad. This place I once called home. I walked up to my old room. So much happen here. I came here when Miley and I got into a fight and I was upset. A billion IM convos happen here, including the one Oliver told me he loved me. I did homework in here. I had a Hannah Montana poster on the wall that I kissed back when I got tickets for her concert and then found out Miley was Hannah. All my memories flooded back.  
**Including that one night...**

"_Eric why are you yelling at me!?" mom screamed._

"_Heather, I am sick and tired of your bullshit! And of you!" dad screamed back._

"_What do you mean?" mom screamed._

"_I mean we fight all the time! And you know what? I don't want to pretend in front of the kids that our marriage isn't on the rocks!!" dad screamed._

_What? Marriage on the rocks? _

_A tear slid down my cheek._

"_Well if you didn't come home late and drunk we would be here!" mom screamed._

"_What! You always blame me! You know you aren't perfect too! You uptight bitch!" dad screamed._

_I was crying now._

"_What did you call me? You bastard!" mom cried._

"_You know what I called you!!" dad screamed._

"_Eric, I'm done with this! Fighting every night!" mom screamed._

"_Maybe we should get a divorce!"dad screamed._

_What? A divorce!? _

"_Your saying that out of anger!" mom cried._

_Please be right mom._

"_No I am not! You said your self, we fight every night!" dad reminded her._

"_Maybe we should get a divorce." mom said._

_That's it I can't just sit here. I got off my bed and walked into the hallway._

"_You guys can't get a Divorce!!"I yelled._

"_Sweetie, your dad and I don't love each other anymore." mom said._

"_Yes you do!" I cried._

"_Honey, we have no choice." dad said._

"_You can work it out!" I yelled. _

_I was now bawling my eyes out._

"_Lilly, we tried, but we have too." dad said as he hugged me._

"_Don't hug me asshole! You two are ruining my life!" I yelled._

"_Lilly, don't call me that!" dad yelled. _

_I started running away, but dad grabbed my arm._

"_Your grounded!" dad yelled._

"_You can't tell my child what to do!" mom yelled._

"_She's my child too!" dad yelled back._

"_Oh, ya? Did you give birth to her!" mom yelled as she hugged me._

"_Listen! I don't want to talk to you two for a little while!" I said as I ran to my room._

"_Let her go Heather." dad told mom. _

_I cried so much that night. _

"Lilly, you ready?" mom asked.

"Yepjust saying goodbye to my room." I said.

I turned off the lights in the room.

"Goodbye room." I said as I closed the door.

We got into the car and drove to my new house. Max was in the back playing his Nintendo DS with headphones in.

"Lilly, your quiet today." Mom said.

"Oh, yes." I said.

"What's wrong?" mom asked.

"I was in my old room thinking of that one night." I told her.

"Oh." mom said.

"I never said sorry to dad for calling him a asshole." I said.

"Lilly, I need to tell you something before you came in that night." Mom began.

"What?" I asked.

"Your dad called me names and slapped me." mom said.

I covered my month.

"But mom, I still love dad. I need to say sorry." I said as I called dad.

"Hello?" dad said.

"Dad? It's Lilly."

"Hey Lilly!"

"Dad, I'm sorry for calling you an asshole that one night."

"It's ok lolly pop Lilly."

I love when dad calls me that.

"Well dad I have to go now."

I hung up.

Just then we pulled into the driveway. Miley was standing there waving.

"Hey y'all! Let's move your stuff in!" Miley said.

It took us an hour to move in. My wallpaper and carpet was already in my room. My room looked like my old room a little bit once I moved my stuff in and unpacked.

Miley came into my room and jumped onto my back.

"We're sisters!" she screamed as we hugged each other.


	7. PARTY!

Miley's POV

I woke up early Saturday. I wanted to make breakfast for my family. I got changed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair, and put make-up on. I went downstairs and started making breakfast.

Scrambled eggs with bacon and pancake is what I made.

Dad must have smelled the bacon because 15 minutes later he came downstairs.

"Do I smell bacon?" he asked.

"Yep daddy. But you have to wait for the rest of the family." I told him.

5 minutes later I was done making breakfast. Everyone else came down.

"Smells good Miley!" Lilly said.

"Pancakes!" Max screamed.

Max was the first to sit down. We all sat down and filled our plates.

"So when are you two leaving for your honeymoon?" I asked.

"Noon." They said.

It was 10:30 right now.

"Wow, that soon?" I said.

"Yep, here's the emergency numbers." Heather said as she handed me the numbers.

"And remember you and Lilly are in charge." Dad said.

"What? I'm the oldest!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I know, but you're the most likely to throw a party while we're gone." Dad said.

Jackson continued to eat his breakfast.

"Max, Grandma will come over to take you to school and she will pick you up from school. But that's the only you will see her." Heather told Max.

"Ok mommy." Max said.

Lilly's POV

At 11:45 Robbie Ray and mom left the house.

At one, we got a visit.

**Ding, Dong!**

Jackson answered the door.

"Who are you?" he asked the person.

"Are Lilly and Max here?" a man said as he walked in.

"Dad!" Max and I screamed.

"Kids!" dad screamed as he hugged us.

"Miley, Jackson, this Max's and my dad Eric." I told them.

"Why are you here dad?" Max asked.

"Well I heard your mom is on her honeymoon, so I came to visit!" dad told us.

"Cool!" Max said.

"Max, I got you a new game for your DS." Dad said as he gave Max the game.

Max went up to his room.

"Do you want to throw a party tomorrow night?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" Jackson said at once.

I know why dad was doing this. To piss mom off.

"That would be fun!" Miley said.

"What about you Lilly?" dad asked.

"No." I said.

"Why?" Jackson, Miley, and Dad said.

"Because I know why you are doing this. To piss mom off!" I said.

"Come on Lilly! Please!" Jackson begged.

"You can have alone time with Oliver." Miley whispered.

"Fine. I'll do it!" I said.

**The Night of the Party**

"So Max is at his friend's house right?" I asked.

"Yes." Dad responded.

**Ding, Dong**

The party has started.

Oliver came 10 minutes later.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said.

I pulled him on the couch and we started making out.

Miley's POV

Looks like Lilly and Oliver are having a good time. I saw them making out on the couch.

_Where's Jake?_

30 minutes later.

_Where the hell is Jake?_

He told me he would be here on time. I've been waiting for him! Well, at least I was not just sitting here. I was dancing and drinking,

_Damn this punch is good._

Wait a minute. I saw one of Jackson's friends spike the punch.

10 minutes later, Jake arrives.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked Jake.

"Sorry Miley. I'll make it up to you." He said as he kissed me.

I gave him some punch. We drank, danced, and made out.

Before I knew it, Jake and I were going to my bedroom.

I dimmed the lights. We started making out on my bed.

I took Jake's shirt off and he took my shirt off. Nothing else came off.

"I brought whipped cream." Jake said with a smile.

He put some whipped cream on my neck and licked it off. I put some on his chest and licked it off. We did this for 5 minutes, then went back to making out.

After 30 minutes, we fell asleep in my bed.

Lilly's POV

So Miley and Jake have been gone for an hour. It's not like I'm worried. I'm having fun dancing with Oliver. I just wonder.

"Do you want to find out what Jake and Miley have been doing?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, they went up to her room." I said and we walked to her room.

We opened the door. We saw Miley and Jake naked in Miley's bed.

I looked at Oliver.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" I yelled as I started shaking her.

"What?" she said as she woke up.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed.

"What?" she asked.

I ran to get Jackson.

"Jackson, sorry to interrupt. It's about Miley." I told him.

I told him what I saw.

He burst into Miley's room.

"MILEY RAY STEWART! What the Hell have You Been Doing?!?" Jackson yelled.

Miley's POV

Why was I being yelled at?

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked.

"Because you did it with Jake!" Lilly screamed.

I threw my bed covers off my body to show that I was still wearing my bra and skirt. And that Jake was wearing his pants.

"I didn't do it with Jake! We just made out and fell asleep!" I yelled.

"Then why is there whipped cream?" Jackson asked as he held the whipped cream can.

"We just licked whipped cream off each other!" I yelled.

"That doesn't explain anything! You and Jake could have put your clothes on before you fell asleep!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly believe me! I thought we are best friends and step-sisters!" I cried.

I could fill tears rolling down my face.

"Miley, I'm not sure if I believe you or not." Lilly told me.

"Lilly, I promise I did not have sex!" I cried.

Jake hugged me.

"Jake, I think you should go home now." Jackson said.

"No! Jake is my boyfriend! He can leave when he wants to!" I screamed.

"I'm your older brother! He can leave now!" Jackson yelled.

"No!" I screeched.

"Ok. He leaves or I call dad and tell YOU threw a party!" Jackson yelled.

"Fine! Sorry Jake. Bye!" I said as I kisses Jake goodbye.

Jake left.

"I'm going to bed!" I screamed. Everyone left and I changed to Pjs.

I jumped into my bed and threw the covers over me.

Lilly's POV

I hope everything between Miley and me is ok. She seemed really mad. She went to bed hours ago.

I looked at the clock. Three in the morning.

I walked up to dad.

"Um..Dad? Maybe we should call it a night?" I asked.

"What are youuu talkinn bout Lillley???" dad said. I could tell he was drunk.

I turned off the music. Dad or Jackson wasn't going to stop it.

"PARTY IS OVER NOW!!" I screamed.

Everybody left.

"Lillley whyy diidd yooouuu dooo thattt?" dad asked.

"Ya, Lilllley whyyyy?" Jackson asked.

"It is TOO late! And you two are DRUNK!" I screamed.

"Soooo" Jackson and Dad said.

"So, Jackson go to bed! Dad sleep on the couch! Or else I will call Robby Ray and mom!" I yelled.

Jackson went upstairs. Dad flopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

"Oliver, you can either sleep in my room or Max's bed." I told Oliver.

"Your room." Oliver told me.

We went upstairs to my room. I crawled into bed, while Oliver slept in a sleeping bag.


	8. Mikayla

Lilly's POV

I heard Oliver tossing and turning I his sleeping bag. I got out of my bed and walked over to him.

"Oliver, you can sleep in my bed." I told.

I went back to lay in my bed. As soon as I laid down I saw Oliver laying next to me. His arms wrapped around me. Then we fell asleep.

Miley's POV

10:30 a.m. read my clock as I woke up.

I couldn't believe that Jackson and Lilly wouldn't believe me! I got out of my bed and walked to Lilly's room.

I stomped into her room. But stopped at what I was seeing.

Oliver and Lilly sleeping in the bed. Oliver's arms wrapped around Lilly. I couldn't yelled at her now. I walked out.

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed Captain Crunch cereal. I poured it into a bowl and poured milk over it. I was going to sit on the couch, but Lilly's dad was passed out on it. So I sat at the table.

After I finished my breakfast, I went back in my room. I signed on AIM.

Oliver had an away message up that said "PARTY TIME!" Lilly wasn't signed on.

Jake was on.

**Jakeee101: **Hey miley!

**SmileyMileshm: **Hey! sorry bout last night.

**Jakeee101: **it's ok. I have some new 4 u.

**SmileyMileshm:** wut?

**Jakeee101:** well, im filming a new movie w/ u.(hannah montana)...

**SmileyMileshm:** I knew that!

**Jakeee101:** I know u know that. Anyways we r also filming with...

**SmileyMileshm:** who???

**Jakeee101:** Mikayla

**SmileyMileshm:** WHAT? Wut movie r we filming.

**Jakeee101:** the princess & the pauper. Ur the princess & mikayla is the pauper.

**SmileyMileshm:** o ok. Lets talk bout something else.

I wanted to not think about Mikayla.

**SweetiePie123** has invited you to a chat room.

**SmileyMileshm:** who is sweetiepie?

**Jakeee101:** o its mikayla. She wanted 2 know ur sn.

**SweetiePie123: **hey miley!

**SmileyMileshm:** so jake told me bout ur new movie.

**Jakeee101:** hey ill brb.

**Jakeee101 **is away.

**SweetiePie123:** Omg miley. Im so not looking forward to be working with Hannah! I hate her so much!

**SmileyMileshm:** why do u hate her?

**SweetiePie123:** well, u see. My manager said that I should hate someone my own age who is famous and doing the same thing. She chose hannah. It is all for press.

So did Mikayla really Hate Hannah?

**SmileyMileshm:** that does make good for the press. But if u become friends that will make great press!

**SweetiePie123:** ur right! Im gonna call her right now! Ttyl lylas bye!

**SweetiePie123** has signed off.

_I'm unusual._

_Not so typical._

_Way too smart to be–_

"Rockstar was my ringtone when people called Hannah.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Hannah! It's Mikayla!"

"What do you Mipuke?"

"I want to say I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it was my manager that made me hate you. She ruins my life."

"Oh ok. I forgive you!"

'Ok. Want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure! That would be nice!"

"I'm excited to do the movie with you!"

"Me too! So where do you want to hang out?"

"Um..how about we go to In and Out Burger?"

"Ok! Saturday at 3?"

"OK! Sound good!"

We hung up then.

I signed off AIM.

I watched some T.V. I switched to E! E! News was on.

"_This just in pop star Mikayla is having problems with her manager!"_

A picture of Mikayla and her manager was on the screen.

"_Mikayla told us 'She's controls my life! She always tells me what to do, eat, wear, etc.' Mikayla also mentioned she might fire her manager."_

My jaw dropped.

I turned off the T.V. I heard enough.


	9. Jake's Big News

Lilly's POV

I woke up with Oliver's arms around me.

It was noon.

I slowly got out of bed. And walked out of my room. I went into Miley's room.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." she said.

Miley was listening to her IPod.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

She turned off her IPod and put it away.

"Well you didn't believe me." she said.

"Well it looked like you did it!" I yelled.

"I didn't! Believe me! I'm your best friend!" she exclaimed.

"I guess I do. I mean we have known each other for a while. Hey we fought like sisters!" I said.

Miley laughed.

"Is my dad still here?" I asked.

"When I was down there an hour ago he was." she told me.

I went downstairs to find dad still sleeping on the couch.

"DAD!! Wake UP!" I yelled.

"What?!" he said.

"Get up. It's time for you to go!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling! I have a hang over!" he yelled.

I grabbed 2 Advils and gave them to dad.

"Now go home dad!" I yelled.

"Fine! Bye Lilly!" he said as he hugged me.

5 minutes after dad left, Max came home.

"Lilly!" Max yelled as he hugged me.

"How was your sleep over?" I asked.

"It was great!" he exclaimed. Then he took out his DS and started playing the game dad got for him.

I went up to Miley's room.

"Lilly, did I tell you that Hannah was doing a movie with Jake _and_ Mikayla." she asked.

"Yes, what's your point?" I asked.

"Mikayla, _never _really did hate Hannah. It was her manager." she said.

My jaw dropped.

"Now, Hannah and Mikayla are hanging out." she told me.

Wow Mikayla wants to be friends with Hannah.

Oliver walked in with his hair messed up.

"Nice hair." I joked.

"Very funny." he said as he gave me a kiss.

He looked down at his watch.

"Crap. It's 12:30. I better go! Bye Lilly and Miley!" he said as he left.

My phone made that _Beep _sound when I get a text. Miley's phone did too.

_Lilly-_

_meet me, miley, & oliver ricos 3_

_-Jake_

"Did you get a text from Jake?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I wonder why he wants us to meet him." I said.

"Me too." Miley said.

* * *

Jake's POV

The time was 2:58 p.m. In two minutes I will tell Miley, Lilly, and Oliver my news. I couldn't wait. This news is really big.

3:00 p.m., I saw Miley walked over to the shack with Lilly and Oliver.

"What do you want to tell us?" Miley asked.

"Follow me." I said as I led them to my car.

"So you can drive for 3 months, and you got a new car. Is that what you wanted to tell us?" Miley asked.

"No. I'm driving you guys to my house so I can tell you my news." I said as I sat in the drivers seat.

We drove to my house. When we got there, we went up to my room.

"Sit down on my bed." I told them.

They sat down.

"Now, we all have our licenses except Miley right?" I asked.

"Yes." Oliver and Lilly said.

"Because of that I am planning a road trip for us!" I exclaimed.

Miley and Lilly cheered.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"Wherever you guys you want to go." I told them.

"Las Vegas!" exclaimed Miley.

"No! We are too young!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Fine! Where do you think we should go?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Chicago!" Lilly yelled.

"Perfect!" Oliver exclaimed.

"That's better than my idea!" Miley yelled.

"Want to take the trip next week?" I asked.

"That's perfect!" Miley said.

Miley's POV

Road trip! I am so excited!

_Beep_

a text from Mikayla.

_30 minutes Hannah till we hang out! _

_-Mikayla xoxo_

"I have to go! I have a lunch with Mikayla!" I said.

I kissed Jake goodbye and said goodbye to Lilly and Oliver. Then I left.

When I got home I picked out Hannah's cutest outfit for hanging with friends and put it on. I put more make-up on to look more "Hannah." I got Hannah's limo and told him to drive to Mikayla's house. When I got there I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Hannah!" Mikayla said as she hugged me.

"Hey! Ready?" I asked.

"Yes! But I can drive! I had my license for 2 months now!" she said.

"Ok. Let me tell my driver." I said as I walked over to my driver.

"Hey Steve, Mikayla said she would drive." I told him.

"Ok. But you have my number if you get into trouble right?" he asked.

"Yes. Bye Steve!" I yelled.

He left and I sat in Mikayla's car and then we drove off. We got to the place and ordered our stuff.

"So how is it with your manager?" I asked.

"I fired her and kicked her out of my house." she said.

"Oh, who's your manager now?" I asked.

"My mom." she told me.

"I'm excited about the movie." I said.

"Me too. Except I wish Jake wasn't taken." she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I like him! But he is dating that girl named Milky." she said.

"Her name is Miley." I told her.

"Whatever. I planned our couple name already! It's Miake!" she said.

"There's more guys out there–" I started.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in_ _the school hallway just to get next to you–_

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah, it's Nick Jonas."

"Hey Nick, what's up?"

"My girlfriend just broke up with me."

Hmm..Mikayla can go out with Nick!

"Do you know Mikayla?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because she wants to talk to you!"

I gave the phone to Mikayla.

"Mikayla?"

They talked for 5 minutes and then they hung up.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm meeting Nick for dinner tonight! My crush is now Nick!" she exclaimed.

"What's your couple name?" I asked.

"Umm..Mick or Nikayla." she said.

"Nikayla!" I exclaimed.

Wow I like Mikayla as a friend now , more then Tracy.

We had fun for the rest of the hang out.

My life was going great!


	10. Packing and Mom's News

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Lilly's POV

I was packing for the road trip. I was so excited. We were leaving tomorrow! I packed easier because most of my stuff was packed from moving so all I had to do was take stuff out of the boxes.

Done! All I had out was what I was wearing tomorrow a.k.a. Victoria Secret's blue PINK sweats, a Fall Out Boy shirt, and a gray Hollister hoodie.

"You packed yet?" Miley asked as she walked in.

"Yep! Are you?" I asked.

"Almost. Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Mikayla and Nick Jonas are going out!" she squeaked.

"Yay! Now she won't steal Jake!" I said.

"Yep, that's why I'm happy!" she said.

"Now finish packing!" I reminded her.

She left and went into her room. Mom came in.

"Ok, so I am making lunches for you, Oliver, Miley, and Jake." mom reminded me.

"I know mom you told me for the hundredth time!" I exclaimed.

"I know. And Robbie has a cooler that I will put the lunches and drinks in." she said.

I wonder if we could hide some beers.

"Ok mom!" I said as I left my room. My mom has been annoying me the last few days.

I went into Miley's room.

"Need any help?" I asked

"No it's ok. I'm almost finished." she told me.

"Let's hide some beers in the cooler." I told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Hmm...I'll call my dad!" I said.

"He won't give us beer!" she said.

"He does anything to make my mom mad." I told her as I took out my phone.

I dialed my dad.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey dad. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Well my friends and I are going on a road trip and we wanted to hide some beers in the cooler."

"Does your mom know you want beer?"

"Nope."

"Ok, what kind do you want?"

"One sec."

"Miles, what kind?" I asked miley.

"Your dad's favorite and Mike's Hard Lemonade!"

"Dad, your favorite kind of beer and Mike's Hard Lemonade!"

"Ok. How do you want me to give it to you?"

"Umm...Bring a small cooler before we leave and say it's lemonade and Red Bull."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to get this stuff. See you at?"

"We leave at 4:30 a.m., so after you get it. Come over here and sleep on my floor in a sleeping bag."

"Ok. Bye Lilly see you at 8 tonight."

We hung up.

"This road trip is going to be so much fun!" I said.

Miley's POV

I'm so excited about the road trip! I'm packed now. I have out my clothes for tomorrow. Victoria Secret's red PINK sweats, a shirt that said 'Tennessee', and a blue Hollister hoodie.

"Lilly, Miley, Jackson, Max! Dinner Time!" Heather screamed.

We ran downstairs and sat down. We had steak, mashed potatoes, and, of course, bacon.

"Great food Heather!" I said.

"Well, you dad cooked the steak!" she said as she kissed dad.

"Have fun you guys on your trip!" Jackson told Lilly and I.

"Thanks." Lilly and I said.

"Miles are you even going to bed? I'm not." Lilly asked.

"I don't think so. We can just sleep in the car!" I said.

We talked, ate, and then 30 minutes later dinner ended. Heather and dad started washing dishes.

I saw Lilly's dad at the door. Lilly opened the door quietly without anyone watching. Then Lilly and I snuck her dad to Lilly's room.

"Watch T.V., but don't turn it up loud." we told him.

Then we went downstairs and watched T.V. with the family.

Lilly's POV

Mom and Robbie Ray were cuddling. Mom's face was glowing. Then Robbie shut the T.V. off.

"What was that for?" Jackson and Max said in unison.

"We have some news." Mom said.

"What?" we all asked.

"I'm pregnant!" mom screamed.

"Congrats!" we all screamed and hugged mom.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now." I told them.

I went upstairs and went into the bathroom. I love how Miley and I share a bathroom.

I took my shower. After I got changed in what I was wearing on the trip. I combed my hair and let it air dry.

"I'm going to take a shower too." Miley informed me as she went into the bathroom.

I went into my bedroom.

"Hey dad." I said. Dad looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just hearing your mom saying she is pregnant. It's weird hearing her new life." he told me.

"It's ok dad." I said as I hugged him.

1 hour later everyone was asleep.

Miley and I decided to have some fun.

"Everyone is asleep now!" Miley said.

"Yep, it's midnight now!" I said.

We went on Facebook, listened to music, and watched _Mean Girls _in Miley's room. Staying up all night was easy. We had tons of sugar.

"We are so hyper!" Miley said bouncing up and down.

This was a fun night!


	11. ROAD TRIP!

Miley's POV

Lilly and I were up when Jake and Oliver came. It was 3:30 a.m.

"Hey!" Lilly and I said.

"Did you guys go to bed at all?" Jake asked.

"Nope!" we said.

"My mom made me go to bed at 8." Oliver told us.

"Me too. Since I would be driving." Jake told us.

"Lilly and I call the back seat! So we can sleep!" I told them.

"My dad got us beer." Lilly told them.

I went and got the cooler that dad and Heather made. Lilly went to get her dad.

"Hi Mr. Truscott." Oliver said as he shook Mr. Truscott's hand.

Mr. Truscott had a small cooler.

"Here's your beer." Mr. Truscott said.

We hid the beer under the sandwiches and drinks. You couldn't see them.

"What kind of car are we using?" I asked.

"A hybrid Lexus." Jake told us.

We put the cooler in the back seat on the floor.

"We will get our bags." Lilly said.

We walked into our rooms. I had two duffle bags and so did Lilly. I had a purse with me for the trip. Lilly was carrying a Hollister bag. Then we loaded our stuff in the trunk. At 4:00 a.m. we woke the family up. Lilly woke up the parents. I woke up Jackson and Max.

"I can't believe you two are going across the country!" Heather cried as she hugged us.

"Umm...mom? We can't breath." Lilly said as Heather released us.

"So you loaded your stuff in the car?" she asked.

"Yes!" we said.

"We will miss you! 3 whole weeks!" Heather said.

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun!" Dad said as he hugged us.

Jackson said goodbye and hugged us. Then Max said goodbye and hugged us.

"Oliver, I understand that you are dating my daughter. So don't mess around with her." he said.

"Ok Mr. Truscott." Oliver said.

Lilly's dad hugged Lilly and Oliver goodbye. I didn't blame him for not hugging me. I didn't really know him.

At 4:25 a.m. we got and the car and waved goodbye.

When we pulled out of the drive way we yelled.

"ROAD TRIP!"

Lilly and I fell asleep 5 minutes later.

Oliver's POV

Lilly looked peaceful sleeping. This trip was already fun. Jake and I have been listening to music and talking guy talk.

2 hours since we left.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Um..we are almost out of California." Jake told me.

My stomach growled. I want some food, not the sandwiches yet.

"Let's stop at a fast food place." I said.

Jake drove into a fast food place. We went through the drive-in.

Lilly and Miley continued to sleep. I ate and handed Jake fries so he could keep an eye on the road.

This was going to be a great trip.

* * *

**So this is short! Next chapter will be longer!!**


	12. On the Road

Oliver's POV

5 hours later. Lilly and Miley were still sleeping.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Utah." he answered.

"Can we stop, I have to go to the bathroom."I asked.

We drove into a rest stop and went into the bathroom. When we came back to the car, Lilly and Miley were awake.

"We're going to the bathroom." Miley said.

Lilly's POV

_Shit. Why did this happen now?_

"Miley, do you have a tampon or pad with you?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm on mine too." she said as she handed me a tampon.

5 minutes later, We came out.

"Lilly, want to sit in the front? I'm driving know." Oliver asked.

"Sure." I said as I climbed into the front.

After we all got in the car, we drove off.

It was nice sitting next to Oliver in the front.

"Miles, hand me a mike's hard lemonade." I said as Miley gave me one.

Miley and Jake each drank a beer. And I drank my drink.

"None for you Oliver! Your driving!" I said.

"I know." he said.

This road trip was fun!

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! It's your mom!"

"Why are you calling mom?"

"Just wanted to check on you."

"Ok, mom. I have to go, I'm helping Oliver with the map."

"Ok. Bye love you."

"Bye mom."

I hung up the phone.

"Moms." I said.

"Lilly, we are going to get a half-brother or half-sister!" Miley squealed.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I said.

"Your mom is pregnant?" Oliver asked.

I nodded.

Ow, cramps. I dug through my Hollister for some Advil. I found a travel size bottle. I took two out and place them in my mouth and swallowed them. 10 minutes later my cramps were better.

I could Miley in pain. I gave her two Advils. She smiled with relief after she took them.

It was 7:30 p.m. We were getting tired. Oliver pulled into a motel on the side of the high way.

We got one room with 2 double beds. Miley and Jake were sleeping in a bed. Oliver and I were sleeping in a bed.

I got into the bed, then Oliver got in the bed. He put his arms around me tight. Then we fell asleep.

Miley's POV

The next morning, Lilly and I were the first ones up. We went down to the breakfast the motel had. The breakfast was ok. We then went back up to the room, then Jake and Oliver were up.

"We brought you some food." Lilly said as she handed the food to them.

They ate the food.

"Who's driving first?" Jake asked.

"Well, we need to drive for 15 more hours. So, I'll drive the first 5 hours." Lilly said.

"Then we can take a break and I'll drive for 5 hours."Oliver said.

"Then I'll drive for the last 5 hours." Jake said.

We went down to the car. Lilly got in the driver's seat, Oliver next to her, and Jake in the back with me.

Then we drove off.

10 minutes later, Jake was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He kissed me. I pulled him and we made out. Suddenly, I remember that dream I had with mom in it.

"_Jake and I started dating again!" my older self said._

What was going to happen? Was I going to break up with him? Was he going to break up with me?

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. Just tired." I yawned.

I closed my eyes and cuddled with Jake. He put a blanket on us. We then fell asleep.

Oliver's POV

Lilly looked so beautiful.

"You look beautiful today." I told her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"You welcome." I said.

5 hours later, we pulled into a rest stop.

We all went to the bathroom. Miley and Jake then climbed into the back. I sat in the driver's seat and Lilly was next to me.

We then drove off.


	13. We're Here!

Jake's POV

I've been driving for 4 and a half hours. Miley was in the front seat. Lilly and Oliver were cuddling and sleeping.

I looked at the beautiful brunette sitting my right.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." she said smiling.

Just then Lilly and Oliver woke up.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"Illinois." Miley replied.

"We're almost there!" Lilly exclaimed.

20 minutes later, we reached the Chicago Skyline toll booth. I paid it and we drove through.

"There's the Bear's stadium!" Oliver pointed out.

"I can see the Sears Tower!" Lilly pointed out.

"Where are we staying?" Miley asked.

"A hotel on Michigan Ave." I told her.

"It's across from the American Girl store." Oliver reminded me.

10 minutes later, we made our way to the hotel. We parked the car in the hotel garage and took out the stuff we needed. Then we walked into the lobby.

"Jake Ryan!" I heard someone yell.

It was the manager.

"We have you suite all ready." he told me.

We checked in with him. Then we went to the elevator. We pressed the button that said our floor on it.

Lilly's POV

I can't believe we are in Chicago!

_**Ding!**_

We reached our floor. We walked out and down the hall a little. Then we were at a door. Room 2345. Jake stuck his key card in. Then he opened the door.

"This room is so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

This room was huge. There was a dining room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room.

"I asked for movie star suite." Jake told us.

Miley was off to the bedrooms. She walked into one.

"Jake and I call this one!" Miley yelled as Jake went into that room.

Oliver and I went into the other bedroom. It was so beautiful. The colors in the room were blue, white, and gold. I threw my bags on the floor and jumped onto the bed.

"Ollie! This bed is so comfy!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" he said as he laid next to me.

"I'm going to unpack now." I told him.

I put my clothes in the dresser. I had the two top ones and Oliver had the two bottom ones. After we were finish we decided which side of the bed we were sleeping on.

"I call window side!" I yelled as I jumped onto the bed.

Oliver laid on the other side. He put his arms around me. His arms were warm, we then kissed. Then we fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh, Jake!" Miley screamed from her room. That woke us up. We were asleep for an hour.

We heard Miley mourn. Then we got up and ran to their room.

"What the—, oh never mind." I said as I saw them making out.

"Let's go swimming!" Oliver suggested.

"Yes, Let's!" I agreed.

Oliver and I went to get our bathing suits on. Then we went back into Miley and Jake's room. They were ready. Then we walked out and went to the pool.

Oliver and Jake had jumped in already. Miley and I looked at each other.

"Cannonball!" we screamed as we jumped in.

This trip was going to be fun!


	14. Coming Home

Miley's POV

We have been in Chicago for a 2 weeks now. It was so much fun! We had 5 more days till we go home! I didn't want to leave! Lilly and I did so much shopping.

"Miles, where to next?" Lilly asked me.

"I don't know. We've been to most of the stores since we got here." I told her.

"How about Blooming Dale's!" she exclaimed and we ran off to Bloomings.

We did more shopping. I got some new Hannah outfits on this trip.

"Miley, let's get a new suitcase for all our new clothes!" she told me.

I got a pink suitcase and Lilly got a blue suitcase. After we went back to the hotel to relax.

**5 Days Later**

I can't believe we're leaving today! Lilly and I were already packed. We are wearing the same thing we wore on the way here.

"Jake, Oliver you ready?" I asked.

They nodded. We went down to the car.Oliver was in the driver's seat and Lilly in the passenger's seat. Jake and I got into the back. We started driving then.

As we drove Jake, Oliver, and Lilly switched around. We stayed in a motel overnight. Now we were in Nevada at a rest stop.

"Miley, want to drive for a little while?" Jake asked.

"But, I only have my temps still." I reminded him.

"I know. But, this gives you practice. And I can help you." He told me.

I agreed and I got into the driver's seat. Then I turned the car on, before I knew it I was on the highway. This was easy. Jake helped me along the way.

"You're doing great Miley!" Jake told me.

"Ya, Miles you're pretty good." Lilly told me.

I guess one reason why I was so good was because when I was 7 years old I could drive a tracker. My mind began to wonder when my dad taught me.

"_Bud, you're doing great!" daddy told me._

"_Really?" my 7 year old self said._

"_Yes, you can drive a tracker now!" daddy told me._

_I mowed the lawn for a little bit. _

"_Miley, when you're old enough to drive, you will learn easy!" mom told me. _

"Ok Miley pull into the rest stop." I heard Jake tell me as I pulled in.

"I'll drive now." Lilly told me.

Lilly got into the driver's seat and Oliver in the passenger's seat. Jake and I were in the back.

I soon fell asleep on Jake.

Lilly's POV

Only a few more hours until we get home. This trip was fun. I looked at Oliver to my right then back on the road.

"You're a better driver than me." Oliver joked.

"Ya, because I practiced more than you!" I joked.

After 2 hours pasted we went to a rest stop to get something to eat. Our cooler had nothing in it now. Oliver decided he could drive for the rest of the way. Miley and Jake were sound asleep in the back.

"Only about an hour until we get home." I told Oliver.

"Ok. I had fun on this trip." he told me.

"Me too." I said.

"Grab my wallet and open it. There's a picture of us from we were little." he told me.

I did as he said. I looked at the picture. Oliver and I were in pre-school. We were hugging in the picture, we had paint on a clothes (old big t-shirts). My hair was in pig tails and Oliver's was combed.

"I love this picture." I told him.

"Why do you think I keep it with me?" he said.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We talked the rest of the way. Then I saw my street. Then my driveway.

"Well, this is the end of the trip." I said.

I woke Miley and Jake up. We parked the car. Miley and I got our stuff out. Miley opened the door.

"We're Home!" we yelled.

Mom came in.

"Lilly! Miley!" she said as she hugged us.

Robby Ray, Jackson, and Max all said hello and hugged us.

Miley and I told them we were going to unpack.

After I unpack I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.


	15. Mom gives Birth

Lilly's POV

**8 Months Later**

Mom was really pregnant now. We found out she was having twins! A boy and a girl.

I sat on the couch watching TV with her.

"Lilly, shouldn't you being doing your homework now."

"Yes." I said as I walked away.

It was April of sophomore year. One more month until summer and then I was a Junior! Miley got her license in November and is a better driver than me. If we ever drive with the parents she would be the one to drive them.

I sat on my bed and took out my math homework. I hate math. It took me an hour to finish it. Couple hours later I was done with my homework. I went back downstairs to watch TV with mom.

We sat there watching mom's favorite show.

"This fun." I said.

"Yes it is." she said.

Suddenly her face turned white.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked.

"My water just broke." she told me.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

I ran to get Robby Ray, Jackson, Miley, and Max. Robby Ray carried mom to the car. He sped to the hospital. Then we went to the front desk.

"My wife is in labor." Robby Ray told the nurse.

"Ok, I'll take her to her room. Family can come." the nurse said as we followed her.

"Wait, you are all family?" she asked.

"I'm her daughter and this is my brother." I told her.

"I'm her husband." Robby Ray said.

"I'm her step-daughter and this is my brother." Miley said.

"Ok, her daughter and husband can come. Others you have to wait in the waiting room." the nurse told us.

Robby Ray and I followed the nurse pushing mom in the wheelchair. Robby Ray helped mom settle into her bed.

"I'm going to check how far you are." the nurse said.

Mom nodded.

"You're 10 centimeters. You are ready." she told us.

The nurse pushed mom on the bed to the delivery room. Dr. Joe came in.

"Ok, Heather push."

Mom pushed, then breathed. I held mom's right hand and Robby Ray held her left hand.

30 minutes later, mom gave birth.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Joe said.

30 more minutes mom gave birth again.

"It's a boy!" he told us.

Dr. Joe gave the girl to mom and the boy to Robby Ray.

"The girl's name is Riley Susan Stewart." mom said.

"And the boy is Todd Eric Stewart." Robby Ray said.

"Who do you want to hold first Lilly?" mom asked.

"Riley, then Todd." I said.

Mom gave me Riley.

"Hey Riley. I'm your half-sister!"

After I held Riley I held Todd.

"Hey Todd. I'm your half-sister."

Then Jackson, Miley, and Max came in.

Miley held Riley and Jackson held Todd. Then they switched.

"Can I hold someone?" Max asked.

"No. You're too young." I told him.

Two days later mom came home with the twins. She settled them in the nursery. We went from a family of 6 to a family of 8.


	16. No More Jiley

Miley's POV

It's been a year since dad and Heather got married. They were in Mexico to celebrate. So there I was changing Todd's diaper. Riley was sleeping in her crib.

"Hey Miles, I'm going out with Emily." Jackson told me.

"Ok. Whatever." I said.

Jackson left. Emily was his girlfriend of 2 months.

After I finished changing Todd's diaper I fed him. Then I put him to sleep.

I went into my room. Stuff that colleges sent me laid on my bed. I started looking at them. Why not and decide where I was going now?

I narrowed it down to UCLA, Ohio State, Miami, and NYU.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said as she came in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said as she sat on my bed.

"I see what your choices are for college." she told me.

"Ya, I was bored." I laughed.

"Have you talked to Jake lately?" she asked.

Jake and I had a huge fight a month ago. And we haven't spoked since then.

"No." I told her.

"Now you will!" she said as she grabbed my phone. She called Jake and gave me the phone.

"Miley?"

"Hello Jake."

"Why did you call me?"

"To talk about what you did!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You kissed Ashley Tisdale!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Jake maybe we should break up!"

"Maybe we should!"

"FINE!"

I then hung up on him.

I can't believe I just broke up with him.

"Wow." Lilly said.

"I know." I said.

"Miles, you never really told me what happen." Lilly said.

"Ok, well. A month ago I told Jake I was going to be late to the party we were going to. When I showed up I saw him kissing Ashley Tisdale. We had a huge fight. Then I said we need a break from each other." I told her.

Lilly gave me a hug.

Lilly's POV

I can't believe Miley and Jake are over. I sat on Miley's bed hugging her. Then Riley started crying.

"I'll get her." I said as I walked into Riley and Todd's room.

I picked up Riley. She needs a diaper change. So I changed her. I fed and bathed her. She then fell asleep in my arms, so I put her in her crib.

That night Miley and I had a girl's night. We watched movies and ate ice cream. Around 3 in the morning we fell asleep in her bed.


	17. The Breakup

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning with Lilly laying next to me. Jackson walked in.

"Hey Miles, can you come with me to the store to get stuff for college?" he asked.

Jackson was going to be a freshman a UCLA.

"Sure. Let me get dressed." I told him as I got out of bed.

I got dressed and told Lilly that we were leaving. I felt bad that she was going to be left alone with the kids, but Jackson wanted me to come.

"You can drive." Jackson said.

I got into the driver's seat and we drove off.

"Miles, I'm thinking of breaking up with Emily this summer." He told me.

"What? But I thought you like her?" I asked.

"I did, but I just don't want to go to college with a girlfriend. She will be in Miami and I will at UCLA. Also she is getting kinda annoying." Jackson told me.

"Well, if you want to, I'm with you." I said.

"Thanks Miles. I can always count on you." he smiled.

We drove into Target. Did some shopping and what not. I started thinking when Jackson and Emily started going out.

"_So is you date here yet?" dad asked._

"_No. She's coming here with Copper's date." Jackson told him._

_Jackson and Cooper were all dressed up from prom. Here I was in sweats eating popcorn. _

_The doorbell rang and Jackson answered the door._

"_Hey Emily. You look great." Jackson said as he gave Emily a kiss. _

_I talked to Emily for a little bit, she seemed nice. Then they took pictures and then they left for prom. _

"Miley, let's leave now." Jackson said as we went to the car.

We got in and drove off. We got some shopping done for Jackson. When we got home we walked in the door and saw Emily sitting next to Lilly and talking.

"Jackson! There you are!" Emily said as she kissed Jackson.

"Emily we need to talk." Jackson said.

"Lilly let's check on the twins!" I said.

"Miley, you can stay." Jackson told me.

When Lilly was gone, Jackson and Emily sat on the couch.

"You know how we are going to colleges miles apart?" Jackson asked.

"I know, why?" Emily asked.

"Because I feel like we shouldn't go to college as a couple. Just friends instead." he told her.

Emily started at him. I patted Jackson on the back.

"Emily?" he asked.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I'm breaking up with you—" Jackson started.

"I know that! I mean why? I thought you liked me!" she yelled.

"I don't anymore." Jackson told her.

"I thought you were the one! I...I...Hate you!!" she cried.

"Emily, I still want to be friends." Jackson said as he hugged Emily.

Tears fell down Emily's face.

"Jackson, it's just that I'm pregnant with your child!" she said.

I stared at Jackson. Jackson shot a 'she's lying' look.

"No I'm not. We never have done it." he said.

"Ok I only said that so we would still be together." she told him.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Ok. I can live with that." she said as she hugged Jackson.

When Emily left, Lilly came back down. I told her everything. We watched movies and had a good time. For once Jackson and I were both going through the same thing.


	18. Scene at the Mall

**Disclamer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Lilly's POV

It was the middle of July. I haven't had the heart to tell Miley that Jake is going out with Ashley Tisdale yet. So there we were shopping for new school clothes.

"Let's go to Hollister!" Miley screamed.

We went to Hollister and when we walked out I saw him with her. Jake was there holding hands with Ashley Tisdale. They we surrounded my photographers. I jumped in front of Miley.

"Let's go to the food court! I'm starving!" I said.

"No, first let's go to American Eagle." she said as she walked towards American Eagle.

Shit Jake and Ashley were going in there.

"Wow it's crowded in here! Let's leave!" I said.

"Lilly it's not crowded at all!" Miley said as she looked through some clothes.

We got closer to Jake and Ashley. Then we heard.

"So Jake how long have to been going out with Ashley?" a reporter asked.

Miley whipped her head around and met Jake's eyes.

"About a month." he said.

A month ago was when they broke up.

"Give us a kiss Jake!"

Jake looked at Miley, then at Ashley. He planted his lips on her lips. The photographers snapped pictures of them.

I could tell Miley was holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry Miley." I said as I hugged her.

We ran into the dressing room. 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. We opened it to find Jake.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"Lilly can I talk to Miley alone?" he asked.

"No! Lilly stays! So talk!" she told him.

"You're jealous of Ashley." he said.

"Jealous! No way! I'm mad that you never told me!" she screamed.

"I thought you would know already from watching MTV!" he said.

"Well I was watching it one time when I saw you and then Lilly turned off the TV." she told him.

Miley and Jake stared at me. Oh shit.

"Lilly? Did you know about this?" Miley asked.

"Yes. I haven't had the heart to tell you. I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's ok. You acted like a best friend and step sister." she said as she hugged me.

"I guess I'm off the hook?" Jake asked.

"No! Jake I thought we would be friends!" Miley yelled.

"We are!" Jake yelled.

"Then why didn't you call me and say that you were going out with Ashley!" Miley screamed.

"Because I didn't want to!" Jake screamed.

"Well friends tell friends who they are going out with!" Miley screamed.

"What do you want me to do Miley?" Jake screamed.

"How about we don't be friends anymore!" Miley screamed.

_This sounds like when my parents would fight. Come on Lilly say something._

"Miles, you don't mean that." I said.

"Ya, Miley. You don't right?" Jake asked.

"I mean it! We didn't work out as a couple and we don't work out as friends. So nice knowing you Jake Ryan!" Miley told him.

"Ok. Goodbye forever." Jake said as he shook Miley's hand.

We walked out. Jake went back to Ashley, while Miley and I walked out of the store.

"Miley, I'm sorry I never told you." I said.

"It's ok. You tried to protect me from being hurt." she told me as she hugged me.

"Let's go to the food court." I said as we walked to the food court.

Miley's POV

Lilly and I had gotten home at 3:00 p.m. I laid on my bed. I ripped up notes Jake given me while we were a couple or friends. I didn't ever want to think about that asshole. When I thought I had gotten rid of everything I noticed my phone.

_Jake_

Read one of my contacts. With his ringtone _Rockstar_ and his photo id. I clicked _Erase_. And then his number was erase from my phone forever.

It felt good to get Jake out of my life. I turned on my TV and watch MTV.

Jake was on MTV news.

"_Jake we heard that you were not going back to public school. Is that true?"_

"_Yes. I'm being home schooled. I want to focus on my career more."_

I turned it off. I laid on my bed. Jake wasn't going to be here for junior and senior year. Just then Riley started crying. I got up and walked into the twin's room. I picked up Riley.

"It's ok Riley. Don't cry."

I changed her diaper and then fed her. I played with her for awhile.

"Miley." Riley said.

Oh my gosh! Riley said her first word! And it was my name!

"Riley what is my name?" I asked.

"Miley!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone get in here!" I screamed.

Everyone ran in the room.

"Listen to Riley. She said her first word!" I told them.

"Miley!" she screamed.

We all hugged Riley. Riley got tired and fell asleep. I put her in her crib.

I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. Well the end of my day was great.

* * *

**Just to let you know i have nothing against Ashley Tisdale! I just wanted to use her in this! by the way i won't be on for a week because i'll be on vacation!**


	19. Lilly and her Dad

Lilly's POV

Miley and I had been juniors in high school for a week now. Jackson had left for college a week ago. It was the weekend now. So there Miley, Max, and I sat watching T.V.

I was trying not to be sad for Max. A month ago he asked me why we didn't spend that one weekend with him that we spend with him once a month. It made me sad, I want to see my dad. I had to be strong for my brother, big sisters do that.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Dad!" Max and I yelled as we ran into dad's arms.

Mom came into the room.

"Where were you last month?" she asked.

"Sit down everyone." he told us.

Uh, oh. What happen? Did he get married in Vegas? Did he get some slut pregnant? What? I was so nervous to hear what he was about to say.

"I was apartment hunting." he told us.

"Why? You have a condo already." I asked.

"I wasn't apartment hunting here." he said.

"Where?" mom and I both asked.

"In Chicago." he told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to get out of California. I'm moving January 1st." he told us.

"How will we spend a weekend with you?" I asked.

Miley took Max out of the room. She knew that this would be bad.

"You two can fly to Chicago." he said.

"What? Hell no! That would get expensive!" I yelled.

"Lilly. I need to go. I had a job offer there and there's something else." he told me.

"What?"I asked.

"I met a girl there. We started dating." he said.

"So you moving because you met a woman?!" I yelled.

"Lilly---- " he started.

"Don't Lilly me! Once you move you will never see me again unless you visit us in Malibu!" I yelled.

"Lilly----" he started.

"I can see why mom divorced you! You're a jerk dad!" I yelled.

Dad sat there in shock.

"Robbie Ray is a better father than you!" I heard myself say.

Dad got up.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, I have been taking all the shit you been saying to me just know. But when you say I'm a bad father that's where I draw the line!" he yelled as he threw me onto the couch.

"Eric don't hurt her!" mom screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" dad said as he slapped mom and threw her to the ground.

Dad picked me up.

"Dad don't hurt me." I cried.

Dad begin to shake me hard.

"Daddy stop it!" I cried.

"I won't stop you little shit!" he yelled.

Dad hit me in the face hard. He kicked my stomach and my shins. Suddenly I got up.

"Dad stop it!" I cried.

"I won't stop!" he yelled.

Just then I punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Dad I still love you. You will always be my dad. I just don't want to see you after you move. Goodbye father." I said as I ran to my room.

I jumped onto my bed. I started crying. Miley came into my room.

"Lilly? You ok?" she asked.

I was quiet.

"I heard yelling. Don't worry about Max he fell asleep." she told me.

I got up and told her everything that had happen.

"Oh my gosh Lilly. I'm so sorry." she said as she hugged me.

That night we had a movie night like we used to. I got happy again. I had some bruises on my legs from my dad.

* * *

**sorry for all the cussing! i wanted to make it more dramatic! **


	20. Jackson and Lilly's Dad

Lilly's POV

It was April and as you guessed my dad moved. I haven't talked to him since he flew to Chicago. My bruises are gone. I'm still mad at him for just leaving us, but I'm moving on.

Miley's POV

Lilly has been doing better since her and her dad had that fight. If you're wondering how I'm doing about the whole Jake deal, I'm doing fine. I started dating Dex remember him? Oliver told him to 'plant one' on me when we were freshman and I couldn't talk. Anyways we have been going strong since we started dating, which started when he asked me to homecoming.

Ok enough about my love life. The thing that really bothers me that I miss Jackson. I know we fight, but he is my brother. I haven't seen him since Christmas break. So there I sat watching TV with Lilly with a smile on my face pretending nothing is wrong.

Lilly's phone started ringing.

"Our you going to answer it?" I asked.

"You can." she told me.

I read the caller id. _Dad _

"Hello, Lilly's best friend and step-sister Miley speaking."

"Hi Miley. Is Lilly there?"

Lilly made a sign to say that she was sleeping.

"Ummm...she's in the bathroom. She REALLY had to go, if you know what I mean."

"Ya I do. She's my daughter!"

"Ok so I'll tell her you called."

"Yes. Tell her I'm sorry and that I miss talking to her."

"Ok, bye."

I hung up.

"What the hell were you thinking? In the bathroom?" Lilly asked.

"You could of talked to him." I reminded her.

"Whatever what did he say?" she asked.

"That he is sorry and he misses talking to you." I told her.

Before Lilly could say anything some walked into the house.

"Jackson!" I said as I jumped up and ran over to him and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"I'm on spring break!" Jackson told us.

"I missed you Jackson!" I screamed.

"I missed you too Miles! And I want you to meet someone." Jackson told me.

A brunette girl with blonde highlights walked in.

"This is Stacy. My girlfriend. She goes to UCLA, but she lives in Utah. So I invited her to stay with me during spring break." Jackson told us.

"Hi I'm Miley his sister and this is Lilly his step-sister. Jackson how long have you two been dating?" I asked.

"Well we met the first week of classes. We went on a date and well we became boyfriend and girlfriend." Jackson told me.

There goes spending a week with my brother.

"I'm going to my room." I said.

I went into my room and shut the door. I laid down on my bed and grabbed Teddy. I started crying. Jackson came in.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with _Stacy_?" I asked.

"Not when my little sister is upset." he told me.

I dug my head into Teddy.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked as he sat down next to me.

"When you came home I was planning to spend time with you! But now that your _girlfriend_ is here you'll want to spend time with her!" I cried.

"That's not true Miles." He told me.

"Yes it is! When you were in high school and you had a girlfriend all you would do was hang out with the girl!" I reminded him.

"I changed Miles. I want to hang out with my sister. Just you." he told me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. College made me realize how much I miss you." he said.

I let go of Teddy and gave Jackson a hug.

"So how's life?" he asked.

"Good. I got over Jake months ago when Dex asked me to homecoming. Since then we been girlfriend and boyfriend." I told him.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy." he told me.

I smiled at him.

"We should do a double date!" he suggested.

"Why? I'm a high school junior and you're a college freshman!" I reminded him.

"Miles I change! And you're older now. Come on please!" he begged.

"Alright. We could do a triple date with Lilly and Oliver!" I said.

"Ok whatever you want! We should stay here and watch a movie." he told me.

"Ok! Let's tell everybody now!" I exclaimed.

We told everybody about our triple date. Oliver and Dex came over an hour later.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Mean Girls!" Stacy shouted.

"The Notebook!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Billy Madison!" Jackson yelled.

"We don't care what we watch." Dex and Oliver said in unison.

So we decided on The Notebook. I put the movie and we made popcorn. We sat on the floor and watched the movie.

All the boys put their arm around their girlfriend.

"I love this movie." Lilly and I both said.

During the movie, Dex asked me.

"Miley, I'm going to 'plant one' on you." he told me.

We started making out.

Half way through the movie, I saw Lilly and Oliver making out.

Lilly's POV

I sat there watching the movie. Well making out with Oliver. When suddenly the door swung opened and he walked in.

"Dad?" I asked.

Miley paused the movie and told everyone to watch the rest in her room. They all walked up except Oliver.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. I miss you!" he told me.

"Well I don't. Now that I'm older I realized how horrible father you were when you were married to mom." I told him.

"You don't mean that!" he yelled.

"Yes I do! You came home drunk, when you took me to school you had a hang over, and you didn't come to one play I was in when I was little!" I screamed.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, you will not talk to me like that!" he screamed.

"I can talk to you how ever I want. I'm older and realized I'm not afraid to yell at you!" I yelled.

"Lillian stop it! I know you don't mean it! You are probably just PMSing!" he yelled.

I got quiet. He had no right to say that.

"I am not! You're an asshole!" I yelled.

"Don't call me that!" he said as he held his hand up to hit me.

Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt her!" Oliver said.

"Who are you? Her lover? Do you two have sex?" he mocked.

"No! We're virgins!" Oliver yelled.

"Dad you're drunk! Just leave!" I shouted.

"No! I'm staying as long as I want!" he yelled.

Just then mom and Robbie Ray came in.

"How was your triple date----" Robbie Ray started.

"Eric just leave." Mom said calmly.

"No!" he yelled.

"Leave or I'll call the cops!" she yelled.

"You wouldn't! You know about my _history_." Dad told her.

"I would." she said as she picked up the phone.

"Bye!" dad said as he left quickly.

"Thanks." Oliver and I both said.

Mom smiled.

"What did dad mean by _history_?" I asked.

"Lilly let's talk alone in your room." mom told me.

We went to my room.

"You know your dad got drunk a lot?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, one time he got drunk and robbed a bank. Another time he got drunk he mugged a guy." she told me.

I covered my mouth. Mom gave me a hug. I had a faint memory of one time the police brought him home.

_I heard police sirens. My 7 year old self tiptoed out of my bed and sat on the balcony that looked over the living room quietly._

"_Do you know this man?" a police officer asked mommy._

_He was holding daddy. Daddy was in handcuffs._

"_Yes." mom said._

_Daddy walked in. The police officer whispered to mommy._

_When the police were gone, mommy and daddy began to talk._

"_Another time drunk Eric? And you mugged a man?" mommy asked._

"_Yes." dad slurred. _

"_Alright I let is slide again, but if it happens again we're getting a divorce." mommy told him._

_Daddy nodded._

"_Now get to bed." Mommy told him._

_I ran quietly back to my bed hoping they didn't see me._

_I fell back asleep, not knowing what any of it meant._

After I talked to mom, Oliver and I watched the rest of the movie. When it was over, Oliver and Dex left. Everybody went to bed afterwards.


	21. Amber and Ashley?

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning.

Ugh, it's Monday. I have to go to school.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I went to Lilly and my bathroom. She was in there brushing her teeth. I started brushing my teeth. Then we washed our faces. While we were putting make-up on I asked.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Ok. Guess what things my dad said." she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"He said I didn't mean what I was saying to him and that I was pmsing." She told me.

I gasped. "He has no right to say that." I said as I gave her a hug.

"And when he tried to hit me, Oliver stood up for me and..." she started.

"And what?" I asked.

"He was drunk and asked if we were lovers and saying we have sex." she told me.

"Wow Lilly. I'm so sorry." I told her as I gave her another hug.

"It's ok. Let's eat breakfast now." she told me.

When we walked downstairs, dad, Heather, Jackson, and Max were eating. Lilly and I sat down and began to eat. Oliver then came in.

"Hey Ollie." Lilly said as Oliver gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek.

After we finished breakfast; Lilly, Oliver, and I went to my car. I got into the driver's seat while Lilly was next to me and Oliver was in the back. Then I drove off.

We got to school 15 minutes before class started. I met Dex at my locker. He gave me a kiss and I did the same. Then they walked by.

"I can't believe Jake Ryan used to date you." Amber said.

"Ya, he's better off with Ashley Tisdale." Ashley added.

"Ya, she's pretty. You're ugly." Amber said.

"No she's not!" Dex defended.

"Whatever." Amber said.

They walked off.

"I hate them. I'm over Jake." I said.

Dex hugged me and gave me another kiss. Then Lilly, Oliver, Dex, and I head off to Physics.

School was the same until lunch. I had fun talking with Lilly, Oliver, and Dex.

We saw some freshman buying the lunch food.

"Remember we use to buy that food?" I asked.

"Ya, that stuff is so gross." Lilly added.

We talked and ate our lunches we made at home.

"I'll be right back, bathroom." I told them.

I walked away. I went into the stall and closed the door. Then I heard someone walk in.

"Amber tell me already!" I heard Ashley say.

"Ok, promise not to tell anybody." Amber said.

"Ok. I promise." Ashley said.

I'm guessing Amber has a crush on some boy.

"Over the weekend, I..."Amber started.

"You what?" Ashley asked.

"I was rape." Amber said.

I covered my mouth. Amber doesn't deserve that.

"By who?" Ashley asked.

"Lucas." Amber told her.

"That asshole!" Ashley screamed.

I'm coming out of the stall. Amber needs people at this time.

"Amber, I am so sorry." I told her.

"Miley? Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Because nobody deserves to be raped." I told her.

"Thanks Miley." she told me.

"You're welcome. Lu-kiss-every-girl-in school will pay for this!" I said.

"I like that nickname!" Ashley said.

"I made it when I found out he cheated on Lilly." I told her.

"Oh, what should I do?" Amber asked.

"First, go to the doctor to make sure you're not pregnant. And tell you're parents and the principal." I told her.

"Why the principal?" they both asked.

"So Lucas gets in trouble!" I told them.

"Ok. Miley, will you come with me to the doctor?" Amber asked.

"Sure! Can Lilly come too?" I asked.

"Ya, sure! I need people right now!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'll get Lilly and you can tell her everything." I said.

I went to get Lilly. Amber told her everything.

After school, Oliver got a ride home with Dex. We told him we had to do something. Amber and Ashley got into my car. Lilly got next to me. Then we drove off to the doctor.

When we got there they took us right in. After Amber did the tests, we waited for the results.

"Miley, Lilly, we're sorry for being mean to you." Amber and Ashley both said.

"It's ok as long as you are not mean anymore." Lilly said.

"Deal." they both said.

We all hugged. It felt nice to have new friends.

Then the doctor walked out.

"So?" Amber asked.

"Amber, you are not pregnant! You're lucky." the doctor told us.

We all cheered.

* * *

The next day, Amber told the principal. The principal suspended Lucas for a month and made him take summer school. And told Lucas that he can't play sports anymore.

Amber was happy. She gain new friends and got Lucas in trouble.

Lilly's POV

At lunch, I was talking to Oliver, Miley, Dex, Amber, and Ashley.

"Ollie, want to hang out after school?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'm trying out for football for next year." he told me.

"Are you serious?" I joked.

"Ya, feel my muscle." he told me as he showed me his muscle.

"Whoa! Oliver! You'll make the team for sure!" I told him.

"Lilly, you should try out for cheerleading!" he exclaimed.

"What? Me? No way!" I said.

"Lilly, you did cheerleading in 8th grade!" Miley reminded me.

"No, I'm not trying out for cheerleading. I rather play a sport" I told them.

We continued eating our lunches. I hope Oliver makes the team.


	22. College and Dreams

Lilly's POV

It was the summer and I haven't spoken to my dad. Jackson was home for summer vacation. Oliver made the football team. I was going over to Oliver's house for a little while.

"I'll be back later." I told Miley and Jackson.

They waved goodbye as I grabbed my car keys. I got into my car and drove to Oliver's house. When I got there, I went to his room.

"I'm deciding where I want to go to college." he told me.

I nodded.

"Lilly, we go to the same college as me?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to be with you always. I love you." Oliver told me.

"Ok. I'll go to the same college. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ohio State, UCLA, or Miami." he told me.

"Ohio State." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to become a doctor and OSU has a good medical program." I told him.

"Ok. Well I guess we are going to OSU!" he exclaimed as he kissed me.

Miley's POV

I sat there watching TV. Dex was on vacation, so I had nothing to do. Jackson walked in and asked.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dad and Heather are at work. Lilly is at Oliver's. Max is at his friend's house. The twins are sleeping." I told him.

Jackson nodded.

He sat down next to me.

"Remember that dream we had the night before dad got married?" I asked.

"Ya, why?" he asked.

"Because I think we really did go to the future. Everything is falling into place. Lilly and Oliver going out, you have a girlfriend who lives in Utah, you go to UCLA, and me not dating Jake." I said.

"You're right. But in the dream your dream self said you started dating him again." Jackson reminded me.

"I know. And I'm scared if that's true." I said.

Jackson hugged me.

We talked about stuff. I like talking to Jackson now, he is fun to talk to.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! Next chapter will be longer!!**


	23. Dreaming about College

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I laid on Oliver's bed making out. We were like this for 5 minutes. Then two 10 year old boys ran in, one including my brother.

"EWW!" They screamed.

"Max! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hanging out with Todd!" he told me.

Todd Oken is Oliver's ten year old brother. Max and Todd have been best friends since they were born all because Oliver and I met each other in preschool.

"Todd get out!" Oliver yelled.

"No!" the boys screamed.

"If you don't get out now, I'll give you a hug!" I told them.

"EWW! Cooties!" Max and Todd screamed as they ran out.

"10 year olds." Oliver laughed.

"You were like that when you were 10, Oliver." I reminded him.

"Ya, but not anymore." he said as he kissed me.

"Hold that thought." I said as I got up and locked the door. I went back to Oliver.

"Good thinking." he told me.

We kept making out.

After 10 minutes, I said.

"I better get home. And I'll take Max." I told Oliver.

"Ok. Bye love you." he said as we kissed.

"Max! Come here!" I yelled.

Max came and we got into my car. Then we drove off.

Miley's POV

I sat there watching TV.

_Remember that movie where Hannah Montana, Mikayla, and Jake Ryan all starred in?_

Ya, I do.

_Well here it is!_

Then the movie started playing.

During commercials, they showed behind the scenes stuff when we filmed it.

"_We are all great friends!" Jake said._

I turned the TV off. I couldn't watch it anymore.

Just then Lilly and Max walked in.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, Oliver and I figured out where we're going to college." Lilly told me.

"Don't tell me! I'm choosing my college for me." I told her.

"Ok! Pick you college then!" she exclaimed.

I went to my room.

My choices were UCLA, NYU, and Ohio State. I made a Pro/Con list for each of them.

_UCLA_

_PRO Jackson goes there- he is fun to hang out with now. _

_CON It's too close to home-I want to go to school out of state._

_NYU_

_PRO It's in New York!_

_PRO I'll be far from home!(maybe too far?)_

_CON Big cities can be confusing._

_Ohio State _

_PRO Not too far, but far enough from home_

_PRO Great school and pretty campus_

_PRO Have great sports teams!_

_CON It has a huge campus_

I sat on my bed looking at my lists. I crossed out UCLA. I was choosing between NYU and Ohio State. It took awhile. I went to the kitchen and made Loco Hot Coco. After I finished I went back to deciding for college. Then I fell asleep.

_I was my room and deciding which school to go to._

_Suddenly someone walked in._

"_Mama?" I asked._

_Mom gave me a hug._

"_What are you doing in my dream?" I asked._

"_What do you need help with?" she asked._

"_I'm deciding if I should go to NYU or Ohio State." I told her._

"_Well, we'll do like we did before. We'll go to the future." she told me._

_Suddenly we were somewhere else._

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_In your Junior dorm room." she told me._

_I looked around. There were no signs of which school I was at._

"_Which school is this?" I asked._

"_Look out the window." she told me._

_I looked out. It was Ohio State's campus. Then future me walked in._

_My future self started typing something on a laptop. Then the phone rang._

"_Hey Daddy!" My future self said._

_Pause._

"_School is great! As usual!...I love it here more and more!...ya I'm glad I went here instead of NYU!" My future self said._

"_Ready to go back?" mom asked._

"_Yes." I said and then we were back in my room._

"_So?" mom asked._

"_Ohio State is the school for me!" I exclaimed._

Just then I woke up. I ran out of my room.

"Lilly!" I screamed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to Ohio State!" I exclaimed.

"Me too! And Oliver!" she said.

We hugged. My two best friends were going to the same college as me.

* * *

**As you can tell I'm an Ohio State fan! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	24. Cheerleading

Lilly's POV

Three more days till senior year of high school started. Today was Oliver's football scrimmage and he begged me to go. So there I sat next to Miley, Dex, Amber, and Ashley in the bleachers. Oliver was the quarterback for the team. Every time he did something good in the team I cheered. I was having a great time until I noticed the cheerleaders.

"Lilly, does it look like Becca is flirting with Oliver?" Amber asked.

I looked at Becca. Oliver was not playing at this point. Becca was smiling. At halftime I went down to where she was.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You're flirting with _my boyfriend!_" I reminded her.

"Ya, but I'm a cheerleader and he is a football player. We match." she said.

"No you don't! Stay away from him!" I yelled.

Just then the cheerleaders went off to do there dance. At the end they lifted the captain, Erica, up in the air. Then she slipped and fell.

Everyone screamed. I went down to the field to see if she was alright. We called the ambulance and they came 2 minutes later. After she was gone, the game went on.

After the scrimmage, I heard Becca talking to some other cheerleaders.

"I hope I get captain and Oliver." she said.

"What about Lilly?"

"She is not a cheerleader, I am. Oliver plays football." Becca said.

I saw the sign up sheet and sign my name. I was trying out for cheerleading so Becca wouldn't steal Oliver.

* * *

The next day, I saw Erica in her casts. She was choosing who replaced her. She insisted too.

"Lilly Truscott." Erica said as I walked up.

"Ok Lilly, first do a cheer than a round off back tuck and then a back handspring." Becca told me.

I could tell Becca didn't want me to make it. I decided to do the cheer I used when I tried out for cheerleading in 8th grade.

"You May Be Good At Basketball, You may Track! But when it comes to Football, you Might as Well Step Back! That's Right Step Back!" I cheered.

Then I did a round off back tuck and then a back handspring. When I was done I looked at Becca. She was surprised.

"Lilly, You are replacing me as captain!" Erica exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya! That was the best cheerleading I have ever watched!" Erica told me.

After I was done with talking to Erica, I went to talk to Becca.

"Well?" I asked.

"Wow. I guess it is ok for you date Oliver." Becca said.

After that I called Miley and Oliver and told them I made it. They were happy. I, Lilly Truscott, am a cheerleader!


	25. Homecoming

Miley's POV

It was the night before homecoming. So it was the homecoming football game. Our team was playing against our rivals. I stood in the bleaches with Dex, Amber, and Ashley.

"I hope Lilly and Oliver are homecoming queen and king!" Amber exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ashley exclaimed.

Amber and Ashley had stopped during that stupid finger thing because one day they said it was so 9th grade and stopped.

Soon enough it was half time. First they announced the freshman, sophomore, and junior kings and queens. Which don't mean anything and was boring. Finally they started announcing the Homecoming King and Queen.

"For Homecoming King is our quarterback Oliver Oken!" the announcer said.

They put the Homecoming King crown on Oliver.

"And the Homecoming Queen is..."The announcer began.

Please be Lilly. Please.

"Our cheerleading captain Lilly Truscott!" The announcer exclaimed.

Lilly came up and they put the Homecoming Queen crown on her and gave her flowers.

Lilly and Oliver kissed for a second. I smiled my two best friends won.

After the game and Lilly and I were home, Lilly wore her crown.

"Lilly, I'm so happy for you!" Heather said as she hugged Lilly.

"Me too. You earned it." Dad said as he hugged Lilly.

I love my family.

The next night Lilly and I were getting ready. Lilly had on a blue halter dress that went down to her knees. My dress is a red dress that goes to the floor. **(A/N: look at my profile to see what they look like)**

We look hot tonight. And we are so excited for homecoming. This will be our last homecoming because this time next year we will be in college.

Lilly's POV

Miley and I were already. Oliver and Dex came over to pick us up. Dex would drive Miley in his car and Oliver would drive me in his car. First we are going to dinner.

"Picture time!" Robby Ray and mom exclaimed.

"Ok." Miley and I said.

They took 5 pictures of each couple, then 5 pictures of all four of us.

When the finish, we said goodbye and left. Oliver and I met Miley and Dex at the place where we were eating dinner. After dinner, we left for the dance. When we got there, Oliver and I put on our crowns.

We started dancing. Every time they played a slow song, Oliver and I would kiss in the middle of it. I love him so much. After the dance, Oliver asked me to come over to his house. I accepted.

"Miles, I'm going to Oliver's. Can you cover for me?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll say that the Homecoming court is sleeping in the hotel!" she told me.

"Thanks. You're the best step-sister ever!" I said as I hugged her.

I got into Oliver's car and we drove off. When we got there we went to his room.

"My parents aren't home." he told me as he locked the door.

We were on his bed. We started making out, while taking off each others clothes.

"Oliver, if we do it can we use protection?" I asked.

"Anything for you." he said as he got off the bed and went over to his sock drawer.

He grabbed a condom and put it on his bedside stand.

We kept making out. Soon my underwear came off and so did his. Oliver grabbed the condom and put it on.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him.

We got under the covers and then I lost my virginity to Oliver.

"I'm glad I lost it to you." I said.

"Me too." Oliver smiled.

After that we got tired, we put our underwear on and laid in the bed. I fell asleep in Oliver's arms.


	26. Graduation

Miley's POV

Senior year flew by! Today is graduation. I had a great time at Seaview High School, but it's coming to a end. Dex and I won Prom king and queen. Lilly and I went to parties and we even threw some parties. But high school was about to be over. I stood there in front of my mirror with my blue graduation robe on and my hat. I couldn't believe I was graduating. The thing that made me happy was that Jackson was home for summer vacation, so he could come to my graduation.

"Hey." Lilly said as she came in.

"I can't believe we're graduating from high school." I said.

"I know it's weird. Just think after this we're college freshmen." she told me.

"Weird." I said.

We stood there in our blue robes. We were driving to graduation before everyone else because the graduates had to be there early. So we got into my car and drove off. When we got there we met up with Dex and Oliver. Sarah came over then.

"Hey! Guess who is Valedictorian?" she asked.

"Who?" we asked.

"Me! I get to make a speech!" Sarah exclaimed.

We hugged her.

"So where are you going to college?" Lilly asked.

"Yale. What about you?" she asked.

"Ohio State." we replied in unison.

"Miami." Dex said.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Sarah exclaimed.

10 minutes later, everyone's families started to come in. We stood up on the stage. A banner was hung that said _Class Of 2011_.

When it was Sarah's time for her speech, she got up and started.

"Classmates, we knew each other since our days in Seaview Elementary School. On that first day of kindergarten, we didn't know a soul there. But as we got older, we all got closer and closer. We all had a great time these past 13 years. But times change and now we will leave each and enter the college world..."

This went on for 5 minutes and then she started to wrap it up.

"Class of 2011 we been through a lot together. Now let's face the world with all that we learn! Goodbye and Good Luck Class of 2011!" Sarah finished.

Everyone clapped. I had some tears in my eyes. I was going to miss her. Then it was time for the actual graduating. They started calling the names. I waited for them to call my name and my friends.

"Amber Addison." they started as Amber walked up to the principal.

Lilly's POV

"Oliver Oscar Oken." the principal announced.

Oliver walked up and received his diploma. I smiled at him.

Little while later the called.

"Miley Ray Stewart."

Robby Ray got his video camera ready, while mom took pictures.

Miley walked across the stage and received her diploma.

Finally they called.

"Lillian Anne Truscott."

I walked from my place to the principal. I saw mom and Robby Ray. I also spotted dad I haven't spoken to him since that one time. But I kept walking. The principal handed me my diploma and said.

"Congratulations Lilly, you earned it."

I smiled and walked back. After they were finished they announced.

"I now present you the graduation Class of 2011!"

We threw our hats up and then caught them after the fell back down.

"Now the graduates will sing 'Graduation' by Vitamin C"

We started singing.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels _

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels 

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

_La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever _

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly 

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

After graduation, mom and Robby Ray had a party for Miley, Oliver, Dex, and me

I was talking to Sarah when dad walked up.

"Lilly? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry." he told me.

I nodded.

"For everything. I should let you do whatever you want to." he told me.

"I forgive you." I said as I hugged him.

"If you ever want to come to Chicago, my door is always opened." he told me.

I smiled.

Then Miley and I started talking about Robby Ray and mom getting married at the end of our freshman year.

I looked around me. I had everyone who love and care about me. I was surrounded by my friends and family.

I smiled thinking what college would bring to me.

* * *

**Author's note: There is going to be a sequel to this story!! **_  
_


End file.
